Letting out all your feelings, in the moment
by CMCrazies
Summary: ONESHOT. based on the season 7 finale at JJ/WILL wedding my take on what happened on what we didnt see REVIEW please.


_**So this is my one shot based on the season finale. As you can tell I'm a totally JJ/WILL shipper so I was freaking out so much, but anyways here's my idea of what happened after the wedding. So enjoy. And hope everyone likes it.**_

_**Letting out all your feelings, in the moment.**_

As they danced, JJ leaned her head onto Will's shoulder looking around at her friends. But they weren't her friends they were her family, and over the last two days. They had proved that to her. She looked around at her family dancing seeing the smiles and laughs among all of them. A shiver passed down her spine, as she bit down onto her bottom lip looking up at Will.

"You okay?"

JJ shook her head, looking right at him. Will looked at his wife closely, seeing something was wrong. He took hold of her hand, leading her off the dance floor, seeing the confused looks from everyone, ignoring them. He lead JJ across the garden over to where a bench sat. sitting down, Will pulled JJ onto his lap, noticing how quiet she had been.

"What's going on JJ?" Will said placing a soft kiss onto her cheek.

JJ took a deep breath, wrapping her arm around his back, and entwining her fingers with his. Looking at the rings which were now placed on both there fingers. Licking her lips she looked right into Will's eyes.

"I….can't….I can't…." JJ said tears filling up in her eyes.

Will closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Wrapping his arm around her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Shhhh….it's okay. You don't have too JJ. I'm here."

"But…that's just it Will !"

"JJ….."

"NO!…If Emily, hadn't of found you….known of us would be here right now. No one would be laughing, smiling…we'd….I'd….."

"JJ….Don't"

"NO…NO YOU ALMOST DIED TWICE." As the tears proud down her face.

Will pulled JJ into his embrace as tightly as he could. Until she stopped fighting him. Once she stopped, he pulled her head away, feeling Will's fingers under chin, lifting her head, she looked right into his eyes. Seeing the tears.

"You listen to me. Right now. Don't…don't ever think what could have been. Don't do that too yourself Jennifer. I'm here. You're here. Where all here. And I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be by your side until. Where old and gray, sitting on our front porch. In our rocking chairs holding hands. Watching our grand kids runnin' around the garden."

JJ let out a little laugh, tracing her fingers along his cheek. Wiping away the single tear that was sliding down his face.

"I'm keeping you too that promise."

Will smiled kissing her deeply.

"And I forgive you."

JJ pushed her brow together. Looking up at Will.

"Rossi told me, you told him about our deal."

JJ went to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She pushed her lips together giving him a soft smile.

"You never left him JJ…I did. I knew what could of happened and instead of fighting her. I just walked out of there…if anything had of.."

JJ took a deep breath. Leaning her head onto his.

"You did what you had to do. Too project us."

"I didn't want him to live without both of us…"

JJ started to cry again. Pressing his lips against us.

"You did it for me, Will….you did it for us. For our family."

Will looked up, right at JJ, lifting his hand placing it on top of hers, resting it on his cheek.

"They would of killed you…"

JJ let out a sigh.

"No they wouldn't, you didn't see what I did to her."

Will smiled closing his eyes. Wiping away his tears.

"What you say, we go back over there. And cut that cake?"

JJ laughed, nodding. "Okay, but let me go fix my face."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but…I don't think red puffy cheeks, and mascara above my eyes. Is gonna look good in the pictures."

As JJ made her way inside, Emily followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, popping herself up onto the sink. Watching as JJ wiped away the bits of mascara.

"Hey…"

"Hey" JJ said smiling a little.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded, focusing on herself In the mirror avoiding Emily's face.

"JJ…"

"I am, really." JJ looked at Emily, raising her eyebrow.

"So, you and Will are okay?"

"Were great, I just needed too…"

"Let it out?"

JJ nodded, looking back at the mirror, picking up her mascara.

"I'm actually shocked you kept it in his long."

"Why's that?"

"He got shot, you freaked out and walked around like nothing happened. You found out they were at your house. You kicked that bitches arse. And kept it clam. And then you just got married and I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time….and then.."

"Okay….Okay I get it."

"Thank you, by the way…"

"For what?"

"Saving his life…I didn't get a chance too."

"You are both welcome. I wouldn't of left him there JJ. I know how much he means to you."

JJ gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand.

"So you ready to get back out there?"

JJ applied her lipstick. Looking around at Emily. Giving her a smile.

/

/

JJ stepped in front of Will. Feeling him place his hand onto her waist. Leaning her head onto the middle of his chest, JJ took a deep breath taking in Will's aftershave. Feeling safe. She picked up the knife, holding it above the cake. Will placing his hand on top of JJ's. Kissing her deeply on the lips, they both pushed the knife down, cutting down the middle of the cake. They both heard everyone cheering and lots of flashes. JJ tilted her head, kissing Will deeply on the lips.

After eating, pretty much all of the cake, everyone made there way back onto the dance floor. Will wrapping his arms around JJ's waist, holding her close to his chest, her hands around his waist. Will looked right into JJ's eyes, seeing her staring into space, lifting her chin, he smiled a little.

"I love you."

JJ smiled widely looking right at Will "I love you too, more than anything"

"You, are amazing, and beautiful."

JJ blushed, kissing him on the lips once again, laying her head onto his shoulder as they moved around the dance floor, closing his eyes, Will took in every sound around him. He could feel JJ breathing, everyone around him laughing and talking. He opened his eyes. Kissing is wife's head.

Knowing from now on, he was never going to do something that could risk him leaving his family again. JJ needed him. Way more than he thought.


End file.
